Getting Lost
by Lerysakon
Summary: One Shot He realized that he wasn't too bothered by their situation. Getting lost with her isn't so bad. Actually... it isn't bad at all. 'I guess, whenever I'm with her, getting lost would always be part of my schedule.'


**This story is based on a deviation I made (I'll post the link on my profile). This happens far off my story (Sairyono Gakuen) since Inaho hasn't even met Kajimoto there. But anyway, I tried to keep both of them in character... so forgive me if Kajimoto isn't.**

**Inaho belongs to me.**

**Prince of tennis doesn't.

* * *

**

"I'm sure it's that way." Yuhimitsu Inaho said with a straight face. She stated the phrase with so much certainty that if the young man beside her didn't know any better he would've believed her.

"Shouldn't we be using this map first before deciding?" Kajimoto Takahisa reasoned as he kept her in place by holding her hand and waved the map in front of her with his other hand. He did not plan on adding 'getting lost' to his schedule... again.

Inaho turned around to look at him for a second before replying: "We already did... and your point is?"

"We'll stop getting lost when we use the map."

"We don't need that! I've been here before; I know where to go."

Kajimoto sighed at her claim that she's been repeating since the moment they entered the museum. He didn't doubt her statement. He knew for a fact that Inaho's father is rich so there was no question that she is able to afford travelling to London as many times as she wants. But he knew Inaho well enough that it didn't surprise him when Echihano Renren asked him to do this favour.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hey, captain! Phone call for you." Wakato called out albeit grudgingly._

_Kajimoto raised a brow at his friend's tone: "Who is it?"_

"_It's Renren-chan... she wants to talk to you." The other muttered as he shoved the phone into their captain's hand._

"_How'd she get your number?"_

"_I gave it to them yesterday. When we bumped into them at Holland Park..." he took a sip of his drink before continuing. "I was hoping one of them would go on a date with me... not look for the captain."_

_Kajimoto sighed as he realized why Wakato was suddenly very disappointed. He then looked at the phone's screen, wondering why she was calling him. After a few moments, he placed the phone on his ear: "Kajimoto speaking."_

"_Finally! What took you so long? Oh never mind, I don't care anyway..." he sweat-dropped at the speed of the girl's speech. "... Hey, Kajimoto-san... are you busy today?"_

_He raised a brow and went through his mental schedule and found nothing of importance: "No... not really."_

"_Oh good!" The girl sighed in relief. "You see... I need to meet someone and Inaho doesn't want to come with me because she wants go to some museums. Can you do me a favour and go with her? I don't really want anything bad happening to my sister."From the background of the other line, he can hear the said girl protesting that she can take care of herself just fine._

_Kajimoto weighed the choices. On one hand, he could go somewhere with Wakato and watch him flirt with random girls. On the other hand, he could accompany the girl on a trip to the museums he'd been planning to visit. After all, the main reason he came to London on their school break was to go sightseeing and Wakato just happened to invite himself. For some time now, he's been going to places that the vice-captain wanted to go to; so this was finally his chance to go to the places __**he**__ wanted to go to._

_And besides, he wasn't going with just any girl (he shivered as he recalled the time Wakato tried to set him up with one of his friends). He's already on friendly terms with Inaho. There are even times when they'd go somewhere together (when they were in Japan). Though most of those outings were caused by accidentally bumping into each other, they still became good friends because of them. So Kajimoto didn't really mind doing the favour._

"_Of course I can accompany her."_

"_Great! She'll meet you soon at the Victoria and Albert Museum."_

"_I'll head there now." He was already dressed; so he took his scarf and went to the couch where Wakato was currently lounging on._

"_Ok. See ya! Oh, and Kajimoto-san..." she began. "Never... and I mean NEVER give the maps to I-chan. Also... never leave her to explore on her own."_

_Kajimoto smiled an amused smile: "I know what you mean Echihano-san. No need to worry." He ended the call and gave the phone back to Wakato._

"_What was that about?" Josei Shonan's vice captain asked._

"_I can't go with you today. I'm going somewhere."_

"_With one of them? Like a date?"_

"_Yes, with one of them and no, not a date."_

"_Hmph... I'm the one who wants a date and here you are getting it. And anyway... doesn't that Yuhimitsu girl have your number?" _

"_I have a different number in this country so she couldn't contact me. And since you gave them your number, they saw it fit to use the information for a reason far from your expectation." Kajimoto replied while tying his shoelaces. _

"_Why didn't they just ask me?" Wakato asked no one in particular. But, Kajimoto decided to answer just to irk him._

"_I don't know... but then again... who in their right mind would ask __**you**__ to accompany their sister in a foreign country. You might do something to them." _

_Wakato scowled at his friend and threw a pillow at him. Unfortunately for him, Kajimoto was already out of the door before the pillow even left his hand._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

That event occurred two days ago and since then he and Inaho had been going to the museums together (since Renren, as well as Wakato, found museums too boring). Just the day before, they explored the Science Museum. And now, they're at the Natural History Museum (which, by the way, is right beside the Science Museum). They are actually planning to visit the British Museum the next day... that is if they are able to finish seeing all the exhibits here.

There schedule revolved around touring and going to landmarks... but, getting lost isn't really included in it.

Inaho kept on stubbornly insisting that they didn't need the map because she's been there a couple of times already. But despite this, Kajimoto grabbed a map and kept it with him. Also, from the occasions that he'd been with the girl, he already knew one thing for a fact. No matter how many times Inaho goes to a certain place and no matter how many times she looks at a map it would still be to no avail. Why?

That is because Yuhimitsu Inaho has no sense of direction whatsoever. The only things she can rely on are signs and the people with her.

Which is why he knows that it is **not** advisable to listen to her when it concerns directions.

"But we've been going around in circles for some time now." Kajimoto rationalized with her.

"It's fine... we could just go to random exhibits until we get to that animatronic dinosaur!"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair: "Why are you so against using maps anyway?" he asked, but he already knew the answer: not being able to read a map properly is too big of a blow to Inaho's pride.

"Wha-what are you talking about, Kataka? I'm not against it... I just think that it's more fun not using it so that we don't expect what to find in the section we're entering." She stammered.

"Fine... But Yuina, we better finish with this museum today... I still want to visit the other places on our list during the upcoming days." He pointed out.

"I understand Captain." She saluted and then turned to the other direction. Her face then lighted up and she pointed a finger at that direction: "I'm sure this time!"

Kajimoto looked at her; his expression said something along the lines of: 'Here she goes again.'

"It's over there!" She exclaimed before dragging Kajimoto with her.

He sighed again and ran his free hand through his hair. That's when he noticed that he hadn't been able to use his other hand for some time now. Looking down, he stared at their intertwined fingers and smiled.

He realized that he wasn't too bothered by their situation. Getting lost with her isn't so bad. Actually... it isn't bad at all.

'_I guess, whenever I'm with her, getting lost would always be part of my schedule.'

* * *

_

**A/N:**

**I figured that since they're good friends, they would be on a bit of familiar terms by now. And since I think that neither one of them would be too comfortable to refer to each other by their first name (no matter how many times the other would insist), I think they'd just make a nickname for each other that was in between.**

**Kataka – Inaho's nickname for Kajimoto Takahisa which is a combination of the 'Ka' from his last name and the 'Taka' from his first name**

**Yuina – Kajimoto's nickname for Yuhimitsu Inaho which is a combination of the 'Yu' from her last name and the 'Ina' from her first name**


End file.
